Easter with Pets
by Scoobert0
Summary: What happens when you put three hunters, three angels and a bunch of angelic familiars in the same house for a holiday?  Chaos.  Dean/Cas, pre Sam/Gabe.  Based off my Angelic Familiar series.  Happy Easter everyone!


**AN: So like I promised, an Easter one-shot. It's based in my series, so you should probably go and read at least the second one before this, but then again you might be able to understand what's going on without reading the other two. (But you should go read them anyways, cause they're adorable and fun) I gave myself a few too many prompts when I set out to write this, so it got kinda long-ish. :) Regardless, happy Easter everyone and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but that might be a good thing after reading over what I've written…**

**Warning: Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance.**

Bobby's kitchen was abuzz with activity. Dean stood in front of the stove, gently setting over a dozen small eggs in a boiling pot of water. Bobby was sitting and staring at the duck responsible for the eggs. Sam was on the other side of the room manhandling the platypus, lifting its tail up while looking for something.

"Sam, leave the poor guy alone. All the eggs came from Hilary." Dean told his brother, leaning against a countertop.

"No way Dean, that big egg is way too big for a Call Duck to have lain. I looked it up."

"You would, wouldn't you. But seriously, she's an angelic familiar, they do things normal animals can't and- Floating platypus, catch him already dude!" Jensen had begun drifting away from Sam's loose grasp while Dean was talking. Sam went to grab the floating creature, but a flap of his flat tail propelled Jensen out of the room. With an irritated growl Sam stalked out after him as Dean chuckled to himself.

"Got another one here." Bobby announced, grabbing the small white egg from under the small white duck and handing it to Dean, who gently put it in the pot with the other.

"Love me some hard boiled eggs." The younger hunter hummed. Going to the fridge, he pulled out two beers and handed to Bobby as he sat down across from him at the kitchen table. He pulled over a small glass that was left there from the night before and poured some of the amber liquid out for Hilary, who waggled her tail happily as she got up and started drinking.

Ten minutes later he got up and removed the pot from the stove and let it cool. Picking one of the eggs up he froze, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Hey Bobby, ya got any food coloring and markers?" He asked, turning to the older man.

"Probably, why?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, you know, we've got some hard boiled eggs now and it _is_ Easter Sunday…"

"What are you, eight?" Bobby growled, but smiled regardless as he stood up and started rummaging through the cupboards.

Bobby and Dean had several cups of dye ready and a couple markers on the table when Sam trudged in with Jensen tucked firmly under his arm. He cocked an eyebrow at the scene in front of him and was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, it's Easter, lighten up a bit. I used to do this with you every year when we were kids." Dean told him as he fashioned a hook for the eggs with a metal coat hanger.

"Yeah, when I was like four. And why are you even letting him do this Bobby?" The old hunter just shrugged as he put an empty egg carton on the table.

"Well after everything that's gone down the last couple years, it's kinda nice being able to take a bit of a breather finally." He told the younger Winchester as he picked up an egg and lowered it into the blue dye, "You may as well lighten up and choose a color already son."

"Tie Jensen up first, he's lost his roaming privileges. I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to chase him around everywhere again." Dean said to Sam as he fished an egg out of the red dye cup and placed it in the carton to dry. Nodding, Sam picked up a length of rope and after some awkward maneuvering, managed to tie it around the base of Jensen's tail. Letting go, the platypus started floating away, only to reach the end of the rope and get mumped back. Tying the other end of the rope to the table leg, Sam sat down and picked up one of the dried dyed eggs and a marker.

Twenty minutes later found all three men drawing on the colored eggs. Jensen and Hilary were curled up together on the end of the table. Hilary's feathers were flecked with different colors from when she had tried to use the liquids to clean herself. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of wing beats.

"And what do we have here?" A loud and obnoxious voice asked. The hunters turned to face to door and saw three angels there. Gabriel had both Cas and Balthazar in headlocks as the oldest angel stood there with a smug smirk on his face. Dean barked out a laugh when he saw that both of the younger angels had those fake bunny ears on a headband stuck on their heads. The tall blond angel was actively trying to escape his brother's grasp, cursing in French, enochian and several other languages. Cas, in comparison, just sat there looking overall bored with the whole situation. Everyone froze when a bright flash went off and Bobby lowered the digital camera he'd pulled out.

"We're going to have to make a photo album here soon." The archangel chuckled, "Glad to see you hosers are already in the Easter spirit. I'll have you know I was more than prepared to force it on you like I had to with these two."

Cas took the opportunity to slip out of Gabe's loose hold on him and vanish. The angel repapered next to Dean, keeping him between himself and Gabriel as if he would come after him.

"Well aren't you just a sneaky bastard." The Trickster said with a hint of admiration. He turned his attention to Balthazar, who was struggling in earnest now. With a squeeze, the younger angel suddenly stilled.

"If you promise to leave the ears on and eat candy, I'll let you go." Gabriel offered. Balthazar glowered at him.

"Like bloody hell I will. Let me go already you bully!"

In an instant, Balthazar was on the ground on his stomach with the Trickster sitting on his back. A book appeared in his hand.

"I don't wanna do this bro, but trust me, I will if I have to!"

"Do your worse!"

"Ahem." The archangel cleared his throat loudly before reading aloud in a terrible British accent, "I do assure you, Sir, that I have no pretension whatever to that kind of elegance which consists in tormenting a respectable man. I would rather be paid the compliment of being believed sincere. I thank you again and again for the honour you have done me in your proposals, but to accept them is absolutely impossible. My feelings in every respect forbid it. Can I speak plainer? Do not consider me now as an elegant female, intending to plague you, but as a rational creature, speaking the truth from her heart."

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed, earning three anger glares, "Sorry. But are you seriously reading from Pride and Prejudice?"

"Did you seriously just call me out on that, geek boy?" Gabe shot back.

"I promise to leave the ears on!" Balthazar shouted in defeat. Gabriel stood dramatically, allowing the blond angel to scramble to his feet. He immediately reached to pull said ears off but froze when Gabe's hand rose up, poised to snap. Balthazar grumbled as he dropped his hand and crossed his arms. There was a clatter of hooves in the hallway before a llama came skittering into the kitchen.

"There's my dear Victor!" Balthazar said, patting the animal on the neck fondly.

"Gag!" Gabe motioned his finger to him mouth while making a gagging action. His own familiars were running around his feet by that point.

"Hey Louis," The Honey Badger looked up at his Guardian, "Cousin Balthy wants a hug, go give him one."

The badger spun to face his target, an excited growl escaping his lips before charging. With and embarrassing yip, Balthazar disappeared. Not to be thwarted, Louis teleported after the angel. Gabriel started cackling like a madman before an egg flew right into the side of his face. Four sets of shocked eyes turned to look at the blue eyed angel who stood shifting his weight and avoiding eye contact.

"Hells yeah Cas!" Dean cheered, breaking the silence. Cas gave him a shy, yet pleased, smile. A slow clap brought their attention back to the archangel.

"Well played bro, well played."

"Whatta you want Gabriel?" Bobby growled from his seat.

"It's Easter!"

"Ok? So you enjoy celebrating the day God's son came back from the dead?" Sam asked, confused.

"Dude was totally a zombie." Dean muttered before receiving a flick to his ear from Cas. Too shocked to do much more then gape at his angel, he wasn't paying attention when Gabriel started talking again.

"-Kidding me? I could care less about celebrating about that. I don't know where you've been, but Easter is totally the second biggest candy themed holiday these days!" He declared happily, tossing Steve up and down in the air while he was curled into a ball.

"Gabriel has already consumed copious amounts of candy. That is what is compounding his erratic behavior." Castiel felt entitled to share. Jensen had woken up from his nap and was whining to be picked up by his Guardian. Untying the rope from his tail with a flick of a finger, Cas obliged the brown creature. He had his head tilted forward and Dean only had to plot for a minute before he nabbed the bunny ears off Cas' head and put them on his brother. Sam rolled his eyes before he ripped them off and tackled Dean to the ground, where he began to tickle him mercilessly. Manly squealing followed. Cas watched on with his head tilted while Gabe chortled at the scene before him. Bobby grumbled something before getting up and pouring himself a glass of whiskey, expertly avoiding the wrestling boys on the floor. Hilary peered down from her perch on the table before he launched herself at Pete. The small dog gave a yelp of surprise before the two of them were tumbling out of the room.

Sam finally stopped tickling his brother, leaving him panting for breath on the floor as he stood up. Finally getting it together after several minutes, Dean sat up. When he was about to stand up, he was knocked down again only by Castiel this time. The angel was obviously a quick study; he went straight for the spots where Dean was most ticklish. He was soon left gasping under the assault of angelic fingers.

"Did I mention I have him a shit ton of jelly beans earlier?" Gabe called from his bent over laughing position. Seeing an opportunity, Sam body slammed the smaller man and started a new tickle war with him. Taken off guard, the Trickster couldn't find it in himself to retaliate for several minutes. In a flash, however, he turned the tables on the sasquatch.

Pouring another glass of whiskey, Bobby could only sit and shake his head at the chaos around him.

"You wouldn't mind sharing any of that, would you?" The sound of Balthazar's voice coming suddenly from behind him caused Bobby to spew the liquor he had in his mouth. Turning to catch sight of him, Bobby saw that one of his coat arms was ripped off and his shirt was ribbons. There was dried blood, but the wounds had already healed themselves. He raised an eyebrow in question. Balthazar sighed, turning slightly to reveal that Louis was hanging by his teeth from his ass.

Hysterical laughter came from Sam and Gabriel's direction. The two of them has caught sight of Balthazar and his predicament.

"Atta boy Louie! Go ahead and let him go now, ok." The archangel commanded his familiar. The Honey Badger growled audibly before releasing his angelic prey and dropping to the ground. He slinked over to the chair where Jensen was now laying and curled up with him. I was then that everyone noticed that Dean and Cas were no longer in the room.

"Baby bro is gonna score today!" Gabriel said proudly, putting Sam in a headlock.

"Mpf, What?" The youngest Winchester managed before Gabe started giving him a noogie.

"Never you mind."

* * *

><p>Dean's back hit something harder than the floor of Bobby's kitchen. He lay there panting, trying to get his labored breathing under control. Feeling a hand gently running up his stomach and coming to rest on his chest, his eyes snapped open. Cas was sitting next to him, watching him with those intensely blue eyes of his. Reaching up, Dean grabbed his stupid tie and pulled him down into a kiss. Pulling back a little he looked up at the angel's dilated eyes.<p>

"How much candy did you have this time?" He asked with a smirk.

"Gabriel… Insisted that I consume five large bags of jelly beans and a package of those yellow marshmallow chicks before he would let me see you today." Cas answered, allowing Dean to sit up.

"You mean Peeps? He questioned as he took in their surroundings. They were on a Cliffside overlooking stunningly deep blue water.

"Peeps. Yes, that is what they were called. I did not enjoy them."

"That's cause you gotta put them in a microwave first. Where are we anyways?"

"Easter Island."

Dean stared at his angel in shock; his eyebrows were damn near meeting his hairline.

"You're shiting me. Easter Island, on Easter Sunday? And here I've thought all these years that you didn't have a sense of humor."

"I like to think that you've rubbed off on me." The angel said innocently. Dean huffed a laugh as he leaned forward and pushed Cas onto his back before crawling on top of him.

"You've got no idea how bad I want to rub off on you right now." He muttered seductively. Cas cocked his head to the side, not understanding the innuendo.

"Oh never mind!" Dean growled, leaning down and claiming the angel's lips.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Bobby's several hours later, Chaos was ensuing. There was candy and wrappers everywhere as well as colored egg shell bits. Scanning the room, Dean saw that all the familiars were huddled in the far corner of the kitchen. Victor was lying down, providing a soft bed for all the smaller animals that were curled into his shaggy fur.<p>

Looking to the other side of the room, Dean caught sight of his brother and broke into laughter. Sam was tied to a chair with tape over his mouth and his hair pulled into pigtails. Dean couldn't help but start cracking up when he saw he had make-up and his nails were painted hot pink. Sam shot him a death glare, but in his current predicament, he couldn't do much else.

A loud crash came from the other room before a small brown bunny came speeding into the room. It hid behind Victor, who hummed grumpily.

"God damn, good for nothin' angels!" Bobby's voice shouted from the library. The older hunter stalked into the room, dragging Balthazar by his collar. He stopped short when he caught sight of Dean and Cas.

"Where the hell've you two been? You know what, I don't care right now. This idjit," He jerked on Balthazar's collar, "Turned the Trickster into a rabbit, change him back will ya."

Cas nodded and snapped his fingers. Gabriel's human vessel was suddenly crouched down behind Victor and it was pretty evident that he was Naked.

"Oh God, I did not need to see that, ever!" Dean groaned, shielding his eyes when Gabe suddenly stood up. There was a snap and he peeked to see if the archangel had done what he hoped he had. He sighed in relief when he saw that he had clothes on again and dropped his hand.

"Watch the blasphemies Winchester. And I'm not the perv who was looking. Besides, you know you liked it." Gabriel chortled smugly.

"Ugh, no thanks. You're not even my type."

"Ain't that the truth!"

Dean felt himself starting to blush, so he turned away to go grab a beer. Heading a loud crack and a heavy thud, he spun around to see that the chair Sam had been tied to had broken. The younger Winchester was untying himself and pulling the tape off his mouth. He glared heatedly at the Trickster.

"Now Samantha, take it easy." He tried to talk down the hunter as he slowly backed towards the door before ducking out of it. Sam growled and took off after him.

"Please tell me someone got a picture of Sammy like that." Dean said flatly as he tried to process what he just saw.

"It would be a sin to let such moments like these not be immortalized by photography." Balthazar slurred drunkenly from where Bobby had let him sink down on the floor. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the hunter.

"He found a liquor store." Dean smiled and took out his phone to snap a picture of the blond angel sprawled on the floor with the bunny ears still on his head.

"Perhaps Gabriel was right; we will have to start a photo album." Castiel mused as he picked up an Easter egg and started peeling the colorful shell off of it. He popped it in his mouth with a happy hum. Dean joined him, picking up a green egg.

"You know what, this has totally been the best Easter ever." He declared. Bubby huffed and rolled his eyes before leaving the room. Cas leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Dean's cheek.

"I would have to agree."

**AN: So yeah… Who else is going to go stock up on jelly beans and Reese's peanut butter eggs tomorrow when everything is half off? :D **


End file.
